User talk:Nekron2
.)) Considering that Nonexistence was created 2012, saying that doesn't really hold water. --Kuopiofi (talk) 19:38, August 28, 2018 (UTC) Might want to reread Omnilocks Capabilities: "User resides outside of everything: space, time, non-space, non-time, duality, probability, improbability, possibility, impossibility, nonexistence, (absolute) nothingness, existence, etc. They cannot be affected by anything, even temporal paradox or reality warping; and are immune to virtually everything, even Universal Irreversibility and Nonexistence." --Kuopiofi (talk) 11:11, August 29, 2018 (UTC) Both Nonexistence and Omnilock are omnipotent powers (in other words of equal level) and opposite powers. In those cases it depends on the relative strength of the users, skill and who hits fast. Meaning that the 50/50 power already exists. --Kuopiofi (talk) 14:39, August 29, 2018 (UTC) MOI is already part of Omnilock. --Kuopiofi (talk) 17:26, August 29, 2018 (UTC) As a power, potentially. If it isn't power then not even change. --Kuopiofi (talk) 19:03, August 29, 2018 (UTC) If it's something else than power, for example technology or natural phenomena. Since MPI is only about powers, it's useless against something that isn't one. --Kuopiofi (talk) 20:14, August 29, 2018 (UTC) Absolute Ureachability - so the only difference would be that you can't reach it with Absolute Access, Meta Teleportation, Omnipresential Attack, and Space Depletion? Omninepotence - Omninescience + Ultipotence? I think we have something like this... --Kuopiofi (talk) 11:29, September 1, 2018 (UTC) Well, give them a go. If there's something that similar, it'll come out. --Kuopiofi (talk) 15:58, September 1, 2018 (UTC) Use Preview before posting, it's right above Publish. Please Edit in Source, most of your messes would be fixed that way. It's button on the top left in Edit. --Kuopiofi (talk) 19:11, September 1, 2018 (UTC) Argue it out between yourselves on Talk or Comments, not on my page. --Kuopiofi (talk) 20:35, September 1, 2018 (UTC) Talk to the one who deleted it. --Kuopiofi (talk) 04:28, September 2, 2018 (UTC) omnilock - if you're willing to argue your point with DYPAD. absolute strength - no. --Kuopiofi (talk) 08:13, September 3, 2018 (UTC) Hard to say: Absolute wish in theory should be able to, sense ANYTHING one desires (such as wanting to be Ultipotent) can and WILL come true I see virtually no way that the power couldn't grant Ultipotence... yet again, Ultipotence is something that dosen't make sense to just achieve. In my opinion I think it could be achieved by using Absolute Wish, the only thing it can't grant is literal Omnipotence, sense Omnipotence transcends everything on this site, even other Omnipotence powersThe Holder Of True Omnipotence (talk) 06:42, September 8, 2018 (UTC) Absolute Combat Ben 10 Absolute Combat only means that the user is a very skilled combatant. Your examples do not count for a variety of reasons. Alien X? Omnipotent reality warper with absolute strength. Fourarms? Absolute Peak strength of his species, even more than Looma. Agreggor? Mutated himself to be nigh-invincible. While all of them are more skilled at fighting than your average person, none of them actually have the "Absolute Combat" power. Got it? Timjer (talk) 09:59, September 11, 2018 (UTC). Actually he gave his response to your inquiry Actually DYBAD gave his reply to your inquiry, and the reply was- "There is no arguing. Nonexistence is exactly what I said it is, and that's final. If you keep trying to distort the page into something else, you will get a block." I would say that clarifies his answer. So the discussion is over.SageM (talk) 06:06, September 23, 2018 (UTC)SageM Yeah. DYBAD said not to distort the powers capabilities, which means thats not going to happen. Changing the power in any way that limits it or changes the definition of it leads to a block, it doesn't matter what your objective is. The page is going to stay locked because you will just try to change it again.SageM (talk) 09:28, September 23, 2018 (UTC)SageM